wynonnaearpfandomcom-20200213-history
Waiting Forever For You
Waiting Forever For You is the eighth episode of Season 3 of Wynonna Earp. It aired on September 7, 2018. Synopsis It's date night in Purgatory, which means dressing up, drinking, and fighting demons as a formidable, former foe stalks the gang. Plot Bulshar has been busy this season, stirring up trouble. And this episode’s no exception. He’s necromancing his wife Mistress Clootie from the ground, and animating her to do his bidding. Meanwhile, Doc is hankering for some blood, and takes down Robin in the woods, and sucks some of his blood. But he doesn’t get all the way, and drops him off with Jeremy for rehabilitation. Jeremy, having learned about Doc’s transformation, interrupts Wynonna on her date with hot Charlie the fireman to tell her about Doc’s latest misdeed. Charlie wants to get closer to Wynonna, and one way of doing that is helping her vanquish a supernatural threat — he’s down for that. So Charlie and Wynonna split up: Charlie to the saloon, where he traps a bamboozled Doc in a rope doused with holy water; and Wynonna to the Contessa’s place, where she interrogates her about her past with Doc. Meanwhile, Jeremy, Robin, Nicole and Waverly are having a lovely double date at the Earp residence. The dinner is only slightly troubled by Robin’s erratic and unexpected behavior — licking a potato, talking in circles, etc — and by Nicole having found Bulshar’s ring — the ring she threw away. Back at the saloon, Charlie and Doc are chanced upon by Mistress Clootie, who isn’t looking for a fight as much as she is looking for something more tangible. Charlie untangles Doc, and Doc uses his vamp strength to blast Clootie in the gut halfway across the room. They drive her knocked out body out to the well, but before they can dump it down there, she escapes with their car. She arrives at the Earp barn, where Robin is rapt in some kind of Bulshar-induced ecstasy. When Clootie enters, Nicole panics, and throws out Bulshar’s ring thinking that’s what the demon is looking for. Waverly snags it, and puts it on her finger, and it grants her super strength, which she uses to give flight to the demon. But not before Mistress Clootie was able to snag some of Doc’s personal effects from his cigar box. What exactly did she take? Turns out, three tarot cards. These were the cards that the Contessa, way back before she became a vampire, drew for Bulshar, who at the time was Sheriff Clootie. Doc scooped them up before Clootie could read his future fortune, and now Bulshar wants to know more than ever how it's all going to end (or begin?) for him. While Wynonna and the Contessa settle their argument and kill Clootie, they decide to read Wynonna’s tarot: maybe she has the same one as Bulshar! Back at the Earp residence, Waverly can’t get the dang ring off her finger, and what’s more, since she’s worn it it has revealed a word in an ancient language. Jeremy has a field day looking it up. Wynonna returns, and is also giddy: turns out that she and Bulshar are tarot twins, and their readings are the exact same. Their future card is… Paradise. And the word on the ring? Also Paradise, in Aramaic. What does this mean? It means that the Ghost River Triangle is protecting the Garden of Eden, and Bulshar wants it. Woah! Cast & Characters Main * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught Recurring & Guest * Varun Saranga as Jeremy Chetri * Greg Lawson as Randy Nedley * Jean Marchand as Bulshar Clootie * Chantel Riley as Kate * Sebastian Pigott as Charlie * Justin Kelly as Robin Jett * Jessica Sipos and Christa Taylor Brown as Constance Clootie Trivia * The title makes reference to the country song, I'm Waiting Forever by Willie Nelson. Media Images 308still 001.jpg 308still 002.jpg 308still 003.jpg 308still 004.jpg 308still 005.jpg 308still 006.jpg 308still 007.jpg 308still 008.jpg 308still 009.jpg 308still 010.jpg 308still 011.jpg 308still 012.jpg 308still 013.jpg 308still 014.jpg 308still 015.jpg 308still 016.jpg 308still 017.jpg 308still 018.jpg 308still 019.jpg 3x8(1).jpg 3x8(2).jpg 3x8(3).jpg 3x8(4).jpg 3x8(5).jpg 3x8(6).jpg Videos WYNONNA EARP Season 3, Episode 8 Sneak Peek SYFY Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes